


Very Nice to See You

by await_the_dawn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/await_the_dawn/pseuds/await_the_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Combeferre spend a lazy morning in bed enjoying each other's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Nice to See You

Lazy mornings were Combeferre’s favorite, because they didn’t often get them. Too many times they rolled out of bed and were immediately rushing off to class or work. But for once, neither him nor Enjolras had anywhere to be, though Combeferre’s internal clock had him up by eight. He was content for the moment to watch how peaceful Enjolras’ face was, how relaxed the other could look in his sleep. It wasn’t often that his face was stress free, and Combeferre loved to see that he could be, even for a moment.

Eventually Enjolras stirred, eyes opening slowly to smile tiredly at Combeferre. “Morning,” he mumbled in greeting, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

“Good morning,” Combeferre murmured in reply, leaning down to kiss him lightly. Enjolras smiled at the kiss, running his fingers through Combeferre’s hair gently. Combeferre was prepared to pull away and offer to make them breakfast when Enjolras’ fingers tightened in his hair to keep him close and Combeferre’s eyebrows rose for a moment as he easily continued the kiss.

Enjolras continued them on that path for several moments before he shifted them and tugged Combeferre on top of him, causing the broader man to laugh against his lips before he pulled away slightly.

“It’s nice to see you too,” he murmured, lips brushing lightly across Enjolras’ as he spoke. He ran a hand down the blonde’s side to rest it at his hip, kissing him again softly. Enjolras pressed his hips up towards Combeferre almost needily, tugging at the man above him to get him as close as he could. Combeferre followed his wishes and rolled his hips down firmly against Enjolras’, cherishing the gasp that he drew from the other, their erections sliding together as he planted his hands on the mattress to maintain his balance.

Enjolras was practically squirming beneath him after a few moments, as easily worked up as always, and Combeferre reached out to their bedside table to rummage for a moment before he pulled out the lube and a condom. He didn’t have to pause any of his attentions to Enjolras as he slicked his fingers, though he pulled Enjolras closer as he carefully slipped a finger into him, twisting and teasing to draw the familiar flush across the others skin.

A small gasp of “Combeferre!” was torn from Enjolras’ lips as Combeferre pressed a second finger in, scissoring them apart and pressing to find Enjolras’ prostate. He took his time stretching his lover, moving his fingers in every way he knew could make Enjolras fall to pieces. And he was rewarded with that sight as he Enjolras pulled him closer, lips desperately pressed against his.

“More,” he mumbled, tugging Combeferre’s lip lazily with his teeth, “Need you...”

Combeferre murmured soothingly to Enjolras as he pulled his fingers out, pulling away from only far enough to grab the condom he’d set aside and rolling it on deftly. Once he was slicked with more lube he was pressing in slowly, Enjolras’ thighs gripped in his hands until he was pressed fully inside. They were kissing lazily as Combeferre let Enjolras adjust, quiet murmurs of fondness passing between them as their hands traced lightly over wherever they could reach.

And once Enjolras was ready Combeferre’s thrusts held the same laziness that their touches held, content to draw it out and revel in the closeness that it brought. If he could stay with Enjolras like this forever he might have been content, satisfied beyond belief to know that the utter love and contentment coming from Enjolras was because of _him._ Enjolras’ hands were curled tightly into his hair as he pulled Combeferre down to press their foreheads together, softly panting as they kissed hungrily.

But eventually all must end, and Combeferre could feel the familiar tightening in his gut that informed him of his. So he wrapped his hand gently around Enjolras to stoke him softly in time with each of his thrusts, the blonde arching towards him with a soft moan at the new sensations. Even with the added stimulation Combeferre came first, pausing with a moan as he pressed his face to Enjolras’ neck. He was still for a few moments to breathe raggedly before he resumed stroking him, pressing kisses across Enjolras’ jaw.

The blonde followed not long after, body stiffening beneath Combeferre for a moment before he released across his stomach with a soft moan. Combeferre pulled out gently but remained close, exchanging a few soft kisses with Enjolras with a smile before he pulled back.

“ _Very_ nice to see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some lazy ferrejolras porn for invisibleinnocence that I've own for a long time. It's not beta read, so pardon errors.  
> Comments and critique appreciated, find me on tumblr at montparloser !


End file.
